


Worse Than Children

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Families of Choice, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: At least James and Sirius are good practice for real children...Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 22





	Worse Than Children

Lily Evans was doing something she did a lot. Something she shouldn't have to do, come to think about it, but when did that matter? She was disciplining Sirius Black. 

She grabbed him by the ear, ignoring his wince. He knew what he did wrong! "Say sorry."

"No," Sirius said, and he pouted. 

"I'm not letting you go until you do! So you might as well just do it."

He huffed. This wasn't going to be easy. "...fine. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings on accident, James."

James sniffled. "I don't accept your apology!"

"...you guys are worse than children." Lily shook her head. 

But this was how they'd always been, so it'd be weird if it was different. Some things just never changed. 


End file.
